Initiation
by Bianca Castafarina
Summary: PWP oneshot. Tintin and Captain Haddock are finally going to do it. One of them is a virgin. And it's not Tintin.


When he wasn't throwing curses or whisky bottles he was a surprisingly well-mannered, old-school attractive gentleman in his early forties so I was flabbergasted when he told me that he had never gone to bed with anyone before.  
It was hard to believe, but then, why would a man reveal such a secret if it weren't true? The occasion just had never presented itself, he had told me. When he was younger he had once gotten involved with a woman but soon discovered that feminine, round shapes and smooth softness did not incite his desire so they had never gone beyond kissing and touching. It was the men, he had soon realized, whom he was attracted to. Both older and younger men of all shapes - they seemed irresistible, and this discovery had terrified him so much that he had kept his orientation to himself for most of his adult life, lest someone might think of him as a freak, a disgrace, an abomination of nature. It was unnatural, disgusting, wrong - such was the prevailing opinion. He dared not imagine what would happen if someone found out his secret.

Only with me he had shared this, and it was around the same time I had fallen for him. I was in love, irrevocably and irreversibly in love with him, my longtime friend, who had gone to hell and back together with me. He was The One, so much I knew for sure, and I had told him so because I knew I'd be full of regrets if I didn't say it.

We were in our cozy bedroom at Marlinspike Hall.

Until now we hadn't gone beyond kissing - I wanted him to be truly ready, take his time. He had been nervous like a schoolboy at our first kiss, his mouth tense on mine, and I sensed that he would need time to relax.

He seemed a little embarrassed but also happy. "I can't believe it's finally happening...! Tintin, if you only knew how much I want you! Blistering barnacles, I can't believe it!"

I smiled, caressing his face, feeling weathered skin and rough, bristly beard. He was the image of rugged masculinity, having fueled my most secret fantasies for months, and I was just as excited as he.  
I had been with several men already but never with a virgin so it was a great honour - to initiate the other, to be the one to show him the pleasures of love.

Of course I had my doubts too - if he'd never been with a man would he truly find me attractive? - but when I undressed, laying down naked on the bed, I felt his amazed gaze on me, taking it all in, before he looked into my eyes admiringly. "You're so beautiful, Tintin." His voice was hoarse.  
He looked at me some more, practically devouring me with his gaze as though witnessing a sacred event of holy significance. Then a lower instinct took over, and he pressed his body to mine, his lips to mine. Our kiss was sloppy and wet, and his hands roamed along my sides in search of more skin to touch. I, too, needed more of him, and told him to "undress, Captain, please, take it all off!"

He wrestled out of his blue sweater, flung it across the room and bent down to kiss me again with an old, long suppressed hunger; and I felt a pleasant shiver when his coarse chest hair tickled my upper body, and his beard grazed my chin. He was all man, hairy and strong and rustic, endlessly exciting and delightful.  
His erection was pressing against my thigh, rock hard in the confines of his pants, and again I urged him to get naked already.

He got rid of his pants in a series of clumsy, typical Haddockian impatient movements accompanied by muttered curses; and when I finally saw him as God had made him I could not help but stare.

"Wait, Captain." I signaled him not to throw himself at me yet because I wanted a closer look at his full naked glory. Erect like this he was marvellous. When I took it in my hand it felt heavy and warm.  
"Wow", I said. Just this, nothing more.  
We were kneeling in front of each other. Our gazes locked. He was blushing, but still staring at me with unconcealed desire. His voice was low, barely audible, when I began to stroke him with a firm touch "Oh, Tintin... my love-"

He reached out to caress my face with a trembling hand. "I can't believe it... It's finally happening. Isn't it, lad? Will you let me...?"

"Make love? But yes, Captain, yes!" I was just as burning with desire as he, yet couldn't resist fondling him a little longer. It was the biggest cock I'd ever held in my hand, and my fingers could not enclose its circumference. _Mon dieu!_ I moved my hand a little harder, forcing a moan from him.

I wanted more, and needed it now. Grabbing the small lube bottle I'd placed on the night-table in prudent foresight, I spread the clear, slippery gel on my fingers, and liberally coated his erection with it.

"Oh, Tintin..." He still looked at me with amazement but I sensed the heated desire just under the surface.

I leaned back on the bed, sinking my shoulders into silken pillows, and opened my bent legs, keeping one leg pulled back with my arm.  
"Here..." I slid one still wet finger inside myself. He was looking intensely, and rarely had I ever felt so exposed before as under this curious, virginal gaze. I was opening myself to him, inviting, wanting and wanton.  
My own erection was quite hard and my face flushed with excitement. I was actually blushing like a virgin - and even more so when he bent down between my legs to inspect me more closely, to watch as I moved my finger in and out.

"Captain... Archie. I'm ready for you. Are you- do you want-?"

He needed no further encouragement. Leaning over me he took a moment to figure out where to kneel, and I wrapped my legs around him. A little awkwardly he guided himself inside me.

The head of his cock was just wet enough to slide in easily but his whole girth took a few thrusts to fit in, making me gasp in both pain and pleasure. Never before had I felt so marvellously stretched and full; and he looked at me with concern. "You alright, lad?"

Holding onto his warm, hairy thigh I panted, "Just fine, Captain..."

He stayed there motionless for a moment, the amazed, freshly initiated student of a sacred ritual. "I'm in you, Tintin. All the way... inside you."

I grinned happily, embracing his wide back with both arms. "Yes, oh, yes. You feel amazing."

"Oh Tintin", he whispered breathlessly, retreating and pushing back in - a determined but gentle thrust. His face was like I had never seen it before - slightly flustered and sweaty, lips parted, his gaze consuming me.

"Yes, Archie", I moaned, tightening my grip around him, "yes, just like this, keep going...!"

A few more shallow thrusts, and then he groaned, pressing himself deeply inside me.

"Oh yes, yes!" I was lost in pleasure, wantonly moving my pelvis against him until I noticed that he was faintly twitching and pulsating inside me for a few seconds.

_Oh._

He looked at me, thoroughly exhausted. "Thundering typhoons, Tintin", he murmured under his breath, "I'm sorry... I just couldn't... Damn!" Breathing hard, he let his head hang but made no attempt to get down from me.

"It's okay", I said, rubbing his back, feeling the warm, hard muscles. "Relax." He was still inside me, and I wanted to keep him there. Even when he'd climaxed already I needed the union, craved the ultimate connection.

For a few minutes we stayed like this, he on top of me, and there was silence save for our gradually relaxing breathing. At some point he slipped out of me, and I felt warm semen ooze out, a titillating wet sensation. I could smell it, too - salty and sultry it was a familiar scent not unlike that of the sea; the pure, heady essence of sex.

He traced my features with rough, calloused fingertips. "I want you so much, Tintin...! We'll try again, yes?"

"Anytime! I can't wait!" More or less voluntarily I bit my lower lip, smiling at him.

There is adventure ahead, exciting, hot and delightful adventure within the walls of Marlinspike Hall.

I look forward to it.


End file.
